fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Reaver
Removed Comment. Problem fixed. -Dex 13:32, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Ok, this has been bugging me, but after listening to Reaver's Journal and Theresa's extensive knowledge of his past... and their ties to Oakvale, does that open the possibility that Reaver IS the Hero of Oakvale? -- 04:49, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Not likey, Since reaver has lived for about a good 300 or so years with his deal with the shadow court. So it would be natural that he would know about the past. --Lore master 13:26, 3 November 2008 (UTC) I don't think that think so. He is too self absorbed with himself and the Canonical ending of First Fable was being a good person. -Dex 15:33, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Listen to Reaver's Journal Page 5/5, is what I was getting at. According to himself, he wasn't always evil and self absorbed. He claims that he struck up the deal with the Shadow Court and unwittingly sealed Oakvale's fate, he was initially good willed and not as corrupt. I only ask because I can't find a reference for his exact age and don't have time for another play-through atm. :[ -- 02:54, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Well he is not my old charater/charaters thats for sure!--The king of the guild 23:09, 30 November 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild :I doubt he is, since by the end of Fable 1 the hero should be about 60 years old he'd have to live another 200 years, making him 260 when he has the deal with the shadow court, unless he already was immortal he wouldn't live that long and if he was immortal why would he wait 200 years before deciding to be about 40 years old(my guess at Reavers physical Age) again?( 00:40, 28 December 2008 (UTC)) Reaver is 200 years old or 300.He's not the hero,some guy came up with that on a fan site,and somehow people now belive he is the hero.The hero from fable1 was the strongest hero in albion,not only skilled in skill,but in everything,proving Reaver is not the hero.--The king of the guild 20:33, 28 December 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild i always had the impression that reaver was a desendant of twinblade. ever since i learned that bloodstone was built o the camp where twinblade was ment to be, and the fact that twinblade was a git and so is reaver(^^), not to mention they were/are amazing at being a bandit. ^^ he could allso be a desenedt of briar rose they have the same hair color and she allways veiwed weaker than he If Reaver is indeed the descendent of any original Fable hero, it may well be Briar Rose, considering her aptitude in Skill Princess Moogle 12:12, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Reaver has mastered only one of the three hero areas (Skill), like most heroes froom the time period of the first game, Whereas the hero of oakvale had mastered all three areas 23:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC)Daniel the Fable King Picture We need a picture of Reaver in the infobox, along with a picture of his hero doll. reaverzs my fav charachter..guess why. Nobody cares. Go home Princess Moogle 12:08, May 17, 2010 (UTC) He is my favorite character for two reasons, one, Stephen Fry is a great voice actor, two, the writing for his character was great, "Ahh, yes, three, two, one." *tunnel explodes* "And now any lurking nasties in the cave will have a bit of a headache, which means, I've just saved us all. Aren't I nice?" HeliosMaximus (not logged in) Name The thing that shocked me the first time is the sound of his voice, and his body. I thought he was gonna be some beastly deep voiced guy that has an eyepatch.--XxKanin 02:21, 7 June 2009 (UTC) No but i do beleive he is the decendent of a hero from fable 1. Now I really have to say this since not everyone is getting this yet: NOT ALL HEROES ARE RELATED. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 16:01, 18 June 2009 (UTC) : Actually, yes they are. They are all supposedly descendents of William Black (who may or may not also be Sythe). HeliosMaximus (not logged in) : : : No. not all heroes are related. normal people can be taught to be a hero. Whisper and Thunder werent related to any other hero. the archons bloodline can master all 3 disciplines. heroes that can master all 3 disciplines are related by the archon bloodline. the rest are just taught. --AwesomeGordo 09:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Reaver Reaver is not the hero from Fable. When you find Oakvale after it has been destroyed for the second time Teresa tells you that a man sold his soul to the shadows or something like that. Then it says that all his family, all his friends, and I'm pretty sure it says the girl he loved died. If you read the 5th page of Reaver's diary then it says everyone's screams even the girl he loved. Reaver was the man who destroyed Oakvale the second time. -- 02:36, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Jordyn It would make sence that he was the decendent of twinblade since they have the same personality and both have a gang. :They don't act the same. Reaver was spoiled and rich, while Twinblade was the King of Bandits. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:50, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :: Besides that, listening to Theresa the first time you enter Wraithmarsh will tell you they're different. She says that Wraithmarsh was once Oakvale, which was destroyed once to be rebuilt, and later by "a young reckless villager" a second time. No way was the Hero of Oakvale young the second time. 20:59, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Reaver/Weaver Weaver, aka the guildmaster, has a much similar name to Reaver's, and, like Reaver, lived for a very long time. Judging by Weaver's power, he most likely has the ability to live long after his time is up. So, A)If he was killed by The Hero of Oakvale, he could be ressurected by Schythe, and have lived to be Reaver, changing his appearance and name to go into hiding. B) If not killed, have lived to be Reaver, changing his appearance and name to go into hiding. So with that information, it begs the question: Is Reaver really Weaver? MrNaku45 05:24, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Speculation. Should be in the forums, not here. ☆The Solar Dragon (Merry Christmas)☆ 10:17, December 22, 2009 (UTC) That is pretty unlikely, since the two have almost nothing in common. Also, why would Weaver go to all that extent? Dellcath 19:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Reaver is Reaver. Lets leave it at that. 13:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Reaver is Weaver's sonThe Fable Guy 06:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :o Weaver had alot of will ability, so unless he was also of the archon bloodline, he would only be able to use will. Reaver is the hero of Skill, having no will abilities at all. Reaver was a young man in Oakvale in love, who was scared of death. Weaver was a very old man, who stood up to the Hero of Oakvale untill the very end. I'm fairly sure the only connection is the name. Dellcath 10:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) People need to see this I found this on the forums, it's pretty irellevant, but it made me giggle. Batjimi 09:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hes a giant a**hole Reaver is a dick plain and simple :P Anyone think you can kill him in fable 3? I want revenge for taking my youth!!!! >:[ :I would hope so. Like many other people, I want revenge for Barnum! Also, please remember to sign your post with ~~~~. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : :I know i know i just forgot a few times!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:C lol srry ill rem next time....... maybe......... Aleksandr the Great 01:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but if you help him you get loads of extra factories, all of which can be taxed depending on their profit, and it's reaver, he's too cool to kill, stephen fry is a great voice actor. Agow95 08:17, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I know that part i just hope instead youll be able to kill him and take his dragonstomper 48! Mwah hah hah hah O.o I think im turning to the darkside.... Really i just want to kill him/imprison him because in my opinion hes a bigger dick than logan and i cant stand people that are dicks in games (even if theyre funny). In my fable games i usually go for money before slaughter, but not always, and BTW, welcome to the dark side, please eat 5 crunchy chicks for entry lol. Agow95 20:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Nah ill stick to my tofu...... and children >:D lol actually i tend to have purely pure/ good hero (double lol) Yeah, Reaver's a prick but I still love him ^^ best character in the game I think CommanderBanana 10:19, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I think he will probably be more of a asshole in fable III because he's more filthy stinkin' rich than ever as well, because he has factories with slaves (why pay for work when slavery is legal?, and if he can convince people to go to wraithmarsh every so often then he can get slaves) Agow95 19:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) 1. i want that gun.... 2. i want him to restore oakvale and get his youth taken for it! and 3. you can say dick on here? god...i do love this wiki x] (they are very strict on the others thats why i dont edit just shut up and read.) ~Gotlex? :] 07:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) oh this wiki is my favourite, the halo one is so strict cus there are a million books and a t.v show, so things need to be detailed and no relaxation is allowed, it is essentially a encycopedia, this one is fun, jokes an' everything. Agow95 20:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Your right i used to be on that wiki this one actually puts me in a good mood like on the assassins creed one theres this admin and his name is...well i dont rat people but theres this whole page of him arguing with an editor and im like dude! appreciate the editor...and make sure he respects you dont be immature and let the power go to your head which its already done...it totally threw me off so i came here and the admins are just funny and help out and reply when you need help i respect that :] btw love that comment you made about the hero of oakvale being deader than a tree in the wintertime lol but this page is about reaver so off that subject....... :] ~Gotlex? :] 03:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Reaver nearly single-handedly ruined Fable 2 for me. Being able to kill him in Fable 3 would go a long way towards salving those bad experiences.--OvaltinePatrol 21:53, October 27, 2010 (UTC) New Appearance is it just me or does Reaver look like even more of a douche now than he did in Fable II? I swear...I know he's gay, but that's no excuse to decorate himself like a woman! haha JacobT 22:58, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I think he looks rather dashing. And as I stated on the forums, I will enjoy putting a sword through those snazzy new clothes. Hopefully while he wears them. Joshschi887766 23:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I think he looks like a gigantic nobhead, I want to kill him soo badly, but I'm evil and killing him makes it a good act, plus I lose out on factories and slaves. and again, he really, really, really, Really looks like a Nobhead. Agow95 15:58, September 29, 2010 (UTC) He looks like an upper class James Bond villian with an ego the size of Jupiter and more money than he deserves. But then again, that is Reaver. '' 19:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC),user undercover'' Omg.... I didnt think it could ever happen. He looks even fruitier!!!!! He also looks like the largest asshole in the history of assholes of being major assholes...... I know who im killin' :D I think reaver looks pretty cool this time around, I thought the designers really did a good thing with the redesign ..."more money than he deserves" to whoever posted this, you would be pretty rich too if you had all of eternity to make money he's been alive for what, 250-350+ years now, I would be amazed if he wasn't rich, dont you think? So? If Jack the Ripper lived for 150-300 years, and was rich, we'd all be annoyed that a serial killer is rich. Reaver goes along those lines...Thing844 14:51, October 6, 2010 (UTC) no, reaver is open about his killings, he also shoots people, not mutilating them, reavers also a great marksman, part of how he aquired his great wealth, he would shoot a ship's captain from the shore, and the farther the shot the faster the ship he was attacking would give up, he had a whole band of bloodstone pirates, I think he's closer to the godfather (in the sense that he's the underground crime lord) than jack the ripper, and who doesn't love the godfather?, bottom line, i like reaver, and I like the way they designed him this time around, besides how do you not like reaver's awesome voice, stephen fry did an amazing job there, I just hope that if there's a fight scene with him that they stage it better than the one in the rear passage. ...tu shay Thing844 19:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It's spelt Touché Dellcath 21:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) thanks, it was well played on your part, I like the jack the ripper reference and the fact that you would only be "annoyed" by jack the ripper being a rich and powerful figure :P either way I love being the devils advocate, I honestly do like reaver though, he stole my youth in Fable II, but I got it back by donating to the temple of light and by defeating chesty, so its alright, I like the new look too, But i like the whole game at this point. --Bobo-- I think he looks more like a pimp then anything else. Alpha Lycos 04:21, October 11, 2010 (UTC) what a jerk has anyone else thought that in fable 3 reaver is kind of a duche because he shoots the protester like 6 times?Thenightmoon 18:17, October 28, 2010 (UTC)thenightmoon what a jerk has anyone else thought that in fable 3 reaver is kind of a duche because he shoots the protester like 6 times?Thenightmoon 18:18, October 28, 2010 (UTC)thenightmoon